Tori Vega
Victoria "Tori" Vega es la protagonista de la serie de televisión Victorious, transmitida actualmente por Nickelodeon. Experimenta un cambio radical en su vida durante el espectáculo de Hollywood Arts. Ella se transfiere y eso le permite hacer lo que más le gusta (cantar, actuar y bailar) y hacer nuevos amigos. Sabiendo que su nueva escuela no es como las otras, Tori decide arriesgarse y aprende como funcionan las cosas en Hollywood Arts. Tori es interpretada por Victoria Justice. Biografía Primera Temporada Piloto Tori Vega se introduce a la serie haciendo una trabajo para su clase de ciencias junto con su compañero, Ian. Trina Vega aparece enojada porque su pareja para el espectáculo anual de Hollywood Arts, André Harris, es menor que ella. Trina se preocupa, ya que en el espectáculo estarán muchas personas importantes en la industria musical. Trina toma a Ian de la mano y lo saca de su casa y le insiste a Tori que la ayude con su presentación junto con André. En la ayuda con la canción que Trina cantará, Make It Shine, Tori y André forman una gran amistad rápidamente, mientras que Trina los desespera con su no tan talentosa voz. Luego, Tori aparece en el público del espectáculo junto con sus padres, Holly y David Vega. Ahí se enteran que Trina a sufrido una alergia gracias a unos químicos Chinos que se supone que la ayudarían a cantar mejor. Lane Alexander, en consejero de Hollywood Arts, pregunta si alguien podría ocupar el lugar de Trina, André postula a Tori y ella rápidamente de niega pero André la convence y decide que no tiene nada que perder si sale a cantar. Después de hacer una gran presentación, la audiencia queda impresionada, incluso ella misma. El Director Eikner le propone a Tori una oportunidad única, entrar a Hollywood Arts. Después de pensarlo y gracias a André, Tori decide aceptar la oferta. En su primer día de clases, Tori conoce a Robbie Shapiro y posteriormente se encuentra con Cat Valentine. Justo después de entrar a su clase de actuación, accidentalmente se tropieza con Beck Oliver y le tira su café encima. Ella trata de limpiarlo, pero en eso Jade West, la novia de Beck, entra al salón de clases y los ve juntos. Jade se molesta gracias a que malentendió las cosas que pasaron. El maestro de actuación, Erwin Sikowitz, comienza una lección de improvisación y elige a Jade para que ella elija a cuatro personas para hagan una escena con ella. Jade elige a Cat, Beck, Eli y a Tori. Cuando comienza la escena, el personaje de Beck, "el marido", dice que lo despidieron, y Cat y Eli, "los hijos", se molestan por eso. El personaje de Jade, "la madre", los intenta animar diciéndoles que compro un nuevo perro, interpretado por Tori. Jade avergüenza a Tori durante la escena, diciendo que el perro tiene pulgas y que el café es un buen remedio para ello, ella se lo hecha encima a Tori. Tori corre afuera del salón, avergonzada y furiosa. Tori llama a su madre deseando que la pueda sacar de esa escuela, pero André la detiene y la convence de quedarse. Al siguiente día, Tori besa a Beck como venganza a Jade durante una clase de actuación. El Monólogo del Pájaro Combate Escénico La Canción de la Semana de Cumpleaños Jade Bota a Beck Tori, la Zombie Robarazzi Los Sobrevivientes del Calor Wi-Fi en el Cielo La Gran Presentación de Beck La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong El Nuevo Novio de Cat Loca de Frustración La Muerte de Rex Los Diddly-Bops La Estrella del Wok El Wood Una Película de Dale Squires Una Noche en Casa de Sikowitz Segunda Temporada Rogando de Rodillas La Caída de Tori Helado Para Ke$ha Tori se Atora La Arruina Bailes Encerrados El Regreso de Helen ¿Quién le Hizo Eso a Trina? Tori Tortura al Maestro El Amor Imposible de André Pesadilla en la Calle del Pastelito Una Noche con Victorious Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada Personalidad Tori es agradable, dulce, positiva, respetuosa, graciosa, amistosa, inteligente, serie, buena y más madura y responsable que su hermana mayor Trina Vega. Como todo humano, tiene defectos, aveces se puede ver que es impaciente y neurótica, y aveces no es nada más que una persona estresante. Cuando sus amigos la necesitan, Tori siempre está para apoyarlos. Aunque aveces parezca que a sus amigos no les importa (en especial a Jade), ellos en verdad la quieren. Al comienzo de la serie, ella era insegura se sí misma, pero con el paso del tiempo, se ve que es más astuta con sus habilidades. Tori también tiene un lado malvado, aveces se burla de su hermana Trina y de otros personajes, en algunas ocasiones no ve otra salida más que la venganza. Relaciones con otros Personajes Trina Vega thumb|left|150pxTrina Vega es la hermana de Tori. Gracias a Trina, Tori pudo entrar a Hollywood Arts, porque Trina se puso en la boca unas hierbas chinas que encontró en Internet, pensando que la iban hacer cantar mejor, pero en lugar de eso le causó una grave alergia en la lengua, después, Tori la suplantó en el espectáculo que la escuela hacía. Tori y Trina tienen una relación de hermanas muy interesante. Se importan mutuamente, pero a la vez no lo expresan. Trina usualmente acepta que Tori es una muy buena cantante, pero simultáneamente se hace quedar a ella misma como la hija más talentosa. Tienen las típicas peleas de hermanas, y nunca han sido un peligro para su salud. Trina y Tori se quieren y se aprecian mucho, pero se enredan en peleas juntas muy fácilmente. Su sobrenombre es "Torina". André Harris André Harris es el mejor amigo de Tori. Los dos se volvieron instantáneamente buenos amigos cuando a Trina la emparejaron con él para el espectáculo de Hollywood Arts, así que él empieza a pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de Tori, ayudando a Trina. André es probablemente una de las razones de las cuales Tori decidió quedarse en Hollywood Arts. Él fue el que propuso a Tori para suplantar a Trina en el gran espectáculo de la escuela cuando a ella le dio una alergia. Cuando Tori se quería dar por vencida cuando Jade West le derramó café a Tori apropósito en la clase de teatro, André la ayudó y le hizo saber que era muy especial. Él ha escrito muchas canciones para Tori. Su sobrenombre es "Tandré". Jade West thumb|150pxJade West y Tori son actualmente amienemigas. Tori y Jade empezaron con el pie izquierdo cuando se conocieron, y en ocasiones parecen tener una rivalidad (para ser las protagonistas en obras de teatro, por ejemplo). La primera vez que se conocieron, Jade instantáneamente odio a Tori porque pensaba que estaba coqueteando con su novio, Beck Oliver, cuando en realidad Tori había derramado café sobre él por accidente, y sólo trataba de limpiarlo. Como venganza, Jade tiro café en Tori y la humillo delante de toda su clase de teatro. thumb|left|150pxEn su segundo día en el Hollywood Arts, Tori luchó fuego con fuego y Jade fue humillada gracias a que Tori besó a Beck en su práctica de actuación alfabeta en la clase de teatro. A partir del episodio 3 sin embargo, al parecer, comienzan a desarrollar una amistad. En Combate escénico, Jade hace que todos se crean que Tori le pegó a propósito. A pesar de que Tori se enteró de que Jade estaba fingiendo, según le informaron, no tomó ninguna venganza contra ella. Desde entonces, han pasado a ser relativamente amigas. Jade también busca la ayuda de Tori aveces. Su sobrenombre es "Jori". Cat Valentine thumb|150pxCat Valentine es una de los mejores amigas de Tori. Siempre de alguna manera tienen una amistad. En el episodio El Nuevo Novio de Cat, Tori se pone celosa de que Cat está saliendo con su ex-novio, Daniel, y Cat más tarde la encuentra besándose con él, causándole a Cat llorar. Tori inmediatamente se siente terrible, y sigue tratando de ponerse en contacto con Cat para disculparse, pero Cat no le hace caso. Tori finalmente tiene las fuerzas para hablar con ella en la escuela, y Cat golpea a Tori como forma de venganza y Tori llega a pedir disculpas. Después de la conversación de un tiempo, Cat perdona a Tori, y sus declaraciones las hace tener una amistad de nuevo. Tori se refiere a Cat como la "cosa más dulce que hay". Su sobrenombre es "Cori". Erwin Sikowitz thumb|150pxTori se reunió inicialmente con Erwin Sikowitz en las afueras de Hollywood Arts en su primer día, y pensando que era un vagabundo, le dio 2 dólares. En sus primeros días, él no le muestran ningún trato especial porque ella era nueva para la improvisación, lo cual no parece molestar a Tori en absoluto. Desde entonces, ha desarrollado una amistad con él, al igual que el resto del grupo. A pesar de que es un poco extraño y excéntrico, acepta su rareza y confía en él. Tori y sus amigos demostraron lo mucho que les gusta Sikowitz porque aplaudieron frenéticamente cuando cantó en el Karaoke Dokie en el episodio Loca de Frustración. Su sobrenombre es "Torkowitz". Canciones Solos Primera Temporada Make it shine.jpg|Make It Shine (Piloto)|link=Make It Shine You are the reason.jpg|You're The Reason (La Canción de la Semana de Cumpleaños)|link=You're The Reason Freak the freak out.jpg|Freak the Freak Out (Loca de Frustración)|link=Freak the Freak Out Segunda Temporada Beggin on your knees.jpg|Beggin' On Your Knees (Rogando de Rodillas)|link=Beggin' On Your Knees large1.jpg|Best Friend's Brother (La Arruina Bailes)|link=Best Friend's Brother Locked up.jpg|All I Want Is Everything (Encerrados)|link=All I Want Is Everything Tercera Temporada 234px-Victorious-breakfast-bunch-3.jpg|Don't You (Forget About Me) (El Club de los Cínicos)|link=Make It In America IMG 5490.PNG|Cheer Me Up (Tori va a los Platinum)|link=Cheer Me Up 52.jpg|Make It In America (Tori va a los Platinum)|link=Make It In America Duetos Primera Temporada zombie.jpg|Finally Falling (con Beck) (Tori, la Zombie)|link=Finally Falling tell me that you loveme.jpg|Tell Me That You Love Me (con André) (La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong '')|link=Tell Me That You Love Me song 2 you.png|Song2You (con André) (Los Diddly-Bops)|link=Song2You Segunda Temporada remix.jpg|Make It Shine Remix (con André) (El Regreso de Helen)|link=Make It Shine 365.png|365 Days (con André) (El Amor Imposible de André )|link=365 Days Tercera Temporada countdown.jpg|Countdown (con André) (La Chica Espantosa de André)|link=Countdown tori and jade.jpg|Take A Hint (con Jade) (Tori y Jade Tendrán una Cita )|link=Take A Hint Cuarta Temporada La boys.jpg|LA Boyz (con Cat) (Three Girls and a Moose)|link=LA Boyz Grupal Primera Temporada Diddly Boops.jpg|Favorite Food (con Cat, Jade y Robbie) (Los Diddly-Bops)|link=Favorite Food Segunda Temporada back.jpg|I Want You Back (con Cat, Jade y André) (Encerrados)|link=I Want You Back Tercera Temporada large4.jpg|It's Not Christmas Without You (con Cat, Jade y André) (A Christmas Tori)|link=It's Not Christmas Without You large5.png|Shut Up N' Dance (con Cat, Jade, Trina, Robbie y André) (April Fools Blank)|link=Shut Up N' Dance large6.jpg|Five Fingaz to the Face (con Cat, Jade, Rex, Beck, Trina, Robbie, André y Dr. Rhapsody) (Llevando a Tori a la Locura)|link=Shut Up N' Dance Curiosidades *Ella es mitad Latina por parte de su padre. * Le tomó tres intentos para pasar el monólogo del pájaro. * Una de las aplicaciones en el teléfono de Tori es TwitFlash que es una aplicación de Twitter. * Tori tiene una pegatina en su nevera que dice "iCarly.com". * Su nombre de usuario es Tori Vega. * Se ha besado con los novios tanto de Cat como de Jade (Beck, en el primer episodio y Daniel, el nuevo novio de Cat) * Tori ha sido golpeada dos veces hasta ahora en la serie, por Trina en '"Jade bota a Beck", ''"Loca de Frustración", y Cat en '"El nuevo novio de Cat". * Tori entró a Hollywood Arts cantando Make It Shine, reemplazando a su hermana Trina. * Ella conoció a André mientras su hermana practicaba para "La Gran Presentación".Como se ve en "El Wood", Tori sabe cantar "Por siempre Juntos" en inglés. * Tori es una morena, con ojos marrones. * Tori tiene una etiqueta de Katy Perry en su casillero, lo cual indica que podría ser un fan. * Uno de los trajes de Tori es propiedad de Carly Shay de iCarly. * Tori significa "pájaro "en japonés. Irónicamente, ella tenía una audición denominada "El Monólogo del Pájaro". * En "Una noche en casa de Sikowitz", ella interpretó a un policía llamado "Oficial Pedesco" que a * maba a los cereales de pasitas y al final fue la único que no rompió su personaje. Esto es interesante, ya que el papá de Tori es policía. * Tori ha pretendido ser el doble de personas ficticias, además de Oficial Pedesco: Loreta Sanquintín en "Loca de Frustración" y Cristal Water en "La gran Presentación de Beck". * Ella tiene miedo de hacer escenas de acción, como se revela en "La caida de Tori". * En "Tori se atora", se reveló que ella es alérgica a las margaritas, * También se revela que ella tiene sangre tipo O negativo. * Parece que hay un chiste recurrente en la serie sobre sus cachetes, mediante las personas que hablan de ellos (la señora Lee, Ryder, Rex, y Freddie) y que preguntan si son reales (Ke$ha). Los cachetes de Tori son presionados por Kenan Thompson durante la "Fiesta con Victorious". * Tori es muy talentosa en el tenis de mesa, como se ve en la "Gran estafa del Ping Pong". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes principales